Little Star
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: AU in which Kurt is a porn star. Kurt/Basically Everyone, and Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Just Another Day At Work

Thanks, kinnandkamfan on Tumblr (*waves in general direction*) for giving me this idea :)

This is the first time I've ever done a AU fic, so I decided to do it properly. I know the idea of Kurt as a porn star may seem totally smut-tacular, and it is. But I also want this to have a proper story and everything.  
Also, since I am a proud Kurt/Everyone shipper, there's no one person that he get's paired with in this.  
Just lots of guys falling for him. As it should be :)

Anyway, reviews would be nice. Chuck some at me.

And I don't own these characters. I'm just putting them in my own world and making them do bad things to each other.

* * *

**Chapter One – Just Another Day At Work**

We were all making out on the bed, the four of us – Jesse, Mike, Matt and myself. It was sort of a blur of hands and lips and tongues before they finally all got me on my back, sloppy kisses being planted all over my skin. I felt Matt's huge lubed up cock pushing slowly into my ass, my loud moan caught in Jesse's mouth as Mike sucked on my nipple. Matt held onto my thighs, spreading my legs and pounding into me, as Mike covered my cock in lube and straddled me. Matt stopped his movements for a second as Mike lowered himself onto my aching hard on until he was completely impaled.

In no time at all we were all moving erratically, me fucking Mike and Matt fucking me. Jesse knelt beside my head and I took his leaking cock in my mouth, holding onto his hip to encourage him to thrust into my mouth. I moaned around his length as the pleasure built up inside me, my ass so full of Matt's enormous cock and my own squeezed so amazingly inside Mike. The air was filled with grunting and swearing and the musky smell of sweat and sex.

With a loud, deep cry, Matt came hard inside me, thrusting into me fast until he was completely spent. I relaxed my throat, humming around Jesse's throbbing cock until he erupted down my throat, grabbing at my hair. I swallowed every drop before taking his cock out of my mouth and concentrating on fucking Mike senseless. We rode each other hard and fast, practically screaming, and once I wrapped my hand around his cock and started stroking Mike was coming all over me. His ass clenching around me was enough to send me over the edge just seconds late. As I lay breathless on the bed the three guys licked all the come off my stomach and licked my flaccid cock clean.

"And that's a wrap! Excellent job, guys!"

A runner came over to give us bathrobes, towels and bottles of water. While the other guys cleaned up and talked amongst themselves, I put on my bathrobe and sat on the edge of the bed, drinking my water. Will Schuester, the director, walked up to me with a huge smile on his face.

"Another amazing show, Kurt," he said, patting me on the shoulder. "Seriously, some unbelievable footage. Once we get it all edited and polished up we're going to have one hell of a movie."

"Great," I said. "I aim to please."

"I've got a lot of work lined up for you," he said, checking his Blackberry. "And not just movies, although the demand is through the roof. I've also got you a shoot with _Steam_ magazine."

"No way, are you serious?" I said, genuinely surprised.

"No word of lie," he said happily. "They have not stopped calling me for about a week. They're planning a full five page spread on just you, and I managed to get you a pretty awesome fee for it. And I was thinking that whichever pictures they don't use we could just put up on the site."

"That's brilliant," I said, blushing a little in spite of myself. "I... I can't believe it."

"You're a star, Kurt," said Will. "I've been telling you forever. You're my little star."

He kissed the top of my head and then went off to talk to one of the other guys. To think, I only started this job just over a year ago because I was broke. And now look at me. I'm fully fledged porn star. Not exactly the career I always dreamed of as a kid.

When I was growing up I wanted to be on the stage or in films. I wanted to be in musicals. I wanted to be _star_. I joined choirs and theatre groups and Glee club. I wanted to perform. Of course, I was bullied like shit at school. I was way too different for all those tiny small town minds to comprehend. On a good day I maybe got my head flushed down the toilet or a slushie thrown in my face. On a bad day I came home with bruises. Soon it all got too much for me and had to get out of there. So I left. I took all the money my Dad saved up for college out of the bank and I ran far away. I ran out of that small town and straight to the big city, where I was sure everything would be better. I found a little apartment to rent and found a job as a waiter at a coffee shop, which I still have now. But my money was quickly running out, and my wages were pitiful. I didn't dare ask my Dad for any cash. I wasn't living, I was _surviving_, and only just. I tried to go to auditions but I was never what they were looking for. Don't call us, we'll call you. I hardly had enough money to pay the bills and still feed myself the same time. So it was a miracle when Will came along.

I was beyond desperate when I answered the ad. I hadn't had a good, satisfying meal in what felt like forever and, worst of all, I'd been reduced to buying my clothes at Target. _Target!_ Just thinking about it now makes me want to cry. So I answered the ad. I still remember the look on Will's face when he first saw me. _Love at first sight._ I was exactly what he'd been looking for, he said. Young and slim, pale and interesting. And always with that inescapable look of innocence and purity, like a dirty little angel. He said I was perfection. He said I was going to be a star.

And here we are. It's a year later, I'm turning twenty soon and, as Will promised, I'm a star. When I'm performing I'm not Kurt Hummel anymore, but Kurt Angel. Not precisely what I had in mind when I moved here, but who am I to complain? It keeps a roof over my head, food on the table and Gucci in my wardrobe.

And it's not all as sleazy as it sounds, this being a porn star thing. Will really looks after me. He'll never make me do anything I'm not comfortable with and all the guys I've worked with have all be really nice and kind of in the same situation as I was. They're just doing it to survive – to live. And after a while you kind of get used to having sex with guys you've just met in front of a bunch of cameras. It got really normal really fast. All the movies are shot in Will's house – Will's _huge_ house, which is basically more of a studio. I've filmed in all three bedrooms, the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, the desk in his office and even his library with an adorable nerdy guy called Artie (I still can't believe he has a library in his house). All my movies were so popular that Will decided to give me my very own website, which gets millions of hits every day. This is going to sound really weird, but it's actually strangely gratifying knowing that so many people, all around the world, every single day, are watching me as they jerk off. Told you it sounded weird.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.  
I'll try and update as soon as I can. Amazingly, I actually kind of know what's going to happen in the fic, although I still have no ending.  
Anyway, **REVIEW ME! **

xxx


	2. A Normal Job

You know how I said I wanted this fic to have a plot?  
Well, look! A plot!  
There isn't even smut in this chapter or anything. I'm taking this shizz seriously.

Anyway, not to force you or anything but **REVIEW ME. **

And _still_ don't own anything. Shame really.

* * *

**Chapter Two – A Normal Job**

When I wasn't being Kurt Angel and making movies, I worked at a coffee shop a few blocks from where I live. It's mundane and normal in a good way, and it's nice doing a job where I don't have to get naked. It's nice to feel like a regular person every now and again. It's nice having friends.

"Hey, Kurt," said Rachel, bounding up to me with a tray of dirty mugs. "Mercedes and I are having a girly night at my place after work. Want to come?"

"I don't know..." I said, shrugging. "I'm kind of tired."

"We're going to watch _Hairspray_," she said. "And Mercedes is bringing a huge bottle of wine."

I smiled at her. "You had me at _Hairspray_ and alcohol. I'll be there."

Rachel went off to clear more tables as I made my way to the small stage. Every Friday singers would perform here. Only when they were really good would the costumers give them their full attention rather than just carrying on their own conversations and drinking their coffee.

"Evening, everyone," I said into the mic. "I'd once again like to introduce our musical entertainment this week, back by popular demand, Blaine Anderson!"

There was a generous amount of applause, mainly from girls, as Blaine came up on stage with his guitar.

Blaine was my roommate, and one of the only people that knew about my... other job, so friendship dictated that I had to pay attention while he performed. He was really talented in an endearingly shambolic kind of way – he always seemed to forget the words to whatever he was singing, including songs he'd written himself – and was known for doing cute little cover versions of Disney songs or showing off his piano playing skills to serenade the entire coffee shop at once. Even though he's gay, girls seemed to swoon whenever he sang, and tonight was no exception. The women staring at him all seemed either a little too young or a little too old, but they were all looking as if they just wanted drag him off the stage a ravish him.

Blaine performed a flirty acoustic version of _Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry, forgetting the words at one point and making practically every female in the room giggle and sigh and comment on how adorable he was. The song ended with applause and cheering – a group of teenage girls on the table nearest the stage looked as if they were about to evaporate with excitement and cheered the loudest. They were all wearing low cut tops and amusing amounts of make up, and did an awful lot of hair flicking and eyelash batting as Blaine came off stage. He didn't even notice. He could be so oblivious sometimes.

"Great show tonight," I said as he came over to me.

"I screwed up the words on the first verse," he said, looking defeated. "I suck."

See what I mean? _Oblivious. _

"Nobody cares when you screw up, Blaine," I said. "They love it. It's all 'Ooh, he's so cute and endearing! He's so pretty and talented, but he still gets the words wrong like a normal person! Isn't he just darling?' They love all that dorky, bumbling crap."

Blaine just scoffed and shook his head. "Maybe I should just practice more."

"Or maybe you should just open your eyes," I said, gesturing to the table of girls that were still staring at him. "You already have obsessive teenage fangirls lusting after you and everything."

Blaine actually looked a little startled. The girls all grinned and blushed and flicked their hair some more.

"When you sang 'let's go all the way tonight' I'm pretty sure you almost killed them," I said. "I should probably wipe those chairs down once they leave, they'll be covered in girl-jizz."

We both laughed.

"Do you think I should tell them?" he said. "You know, break it to them gently that pursuing me is pointless because I don't find girls attractive?"

"As if that'll make any difference," I said. "You underestimate the persistence of the fangirl. They're not going to let a little thing you being gay stop them from getting in your pants. They'll probably all turn up next week dressed as guys and talking in deep voices."

Blaine shook his head. "Poor things."

"Look, I better get back to work," I said. "Oh yeah, by the way, I'm planning on telling Mercedes and Rachel about my other job tonight."

"What?" Blaine cried. "Are you serious?"

"Okay, firstly, stop yelling," I said. "And yes, I'm being serious. They are two of my closest friends and I think it's only fair that they should know about my... less than normal career."

"But what if they don't take it well?" he said. "I mean, you know Rachel. She overreacts about everything. And Mercedes is so protective of you so it'll just freak her out."

"I'm sure once I explain it all they'll understand," I insisted. "Anyway, I have to work, and you have to go tell your fangirls that they'll have to grow penises if they ever want to fuck you. I'll see you at home tonight. I'll probably be late. And wasted."

The wine was flowing at Rachel's house that night. We watched _Hairspray_ and sang along to every song, and then watched _Dream Girls _and sang along to every song, and once we were all tipsy and cheerful I decided that that would be the perfect time tell the girls about my other job. Their reactions were exactly as I predicted.

"Oh my God!" Rachel squealed.

"Are you serious?" said Mercedes incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"Yes, I'm serious," I said. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I have my own website and everything."

"Oh, I need to see this," said Rachel, rushing off to the other room and coming back with her laptop. "I won't believe it until I see it."

"Why do you wanna see it?" said Mercedes. "It's too weird for me to even imagine."

"Exactly," said Rachel. "That's why I need to see. I need evidence. This is just too insane."

"Why did you even start this, Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"It was when I first moved to the city and I was broke," I said. "Like, _really_ broke. And then it all just sort of escalated."

I took the laptop off Rachel and typed in the address of Kurt Angel's website. The both sat either side of me to look at the screen. My homepage came up, black and light blue with lots of pictures of me and 'Welcome to Heaven' written at the top.

"Kurt Angel?" said Mercedes.

"Yeah," I said. "That's my, erm... other name. Being all innocent and angelic is my thing."

The girls giggled.

"Can we see a video?" asked Rachel.

"You _really_ want to?" I said, surprised. "Why?"

"Morbid curiosity," she said, Mercedes nodding in agreement.

"Fine," I said, scrolling through my site. "I'll try and find something that isn't too scary. Something for beginners... ooh, I know!"

"What?" they said in unison.

"Oh God, okay, you guys have to promise you won't tell anyone about this," I said, looking for the video I was thinking of.

"What, about your site?" said Rachel.

"Well, that too," I said. "But I mean this video. If he found out I told you guys he'd kill me."

"Who?" asked Mercedes, pouring herself more wine.

"Blaine."

Rachel gasped loudly. Mercedes nearly choked on her wine.

"No way!" they both squealed.

I nodded. "Yeah. He really needed the money so I suggested he make a movie with me because the pay is pretty awesome, considering it's only for a day's work. Ah, here it is."

I clicked on the video and the girls sat a little forward to watch. I felt kind of uncomfortable because I didn't like watching myself, but I already knew what was happening in the movie. I was there, after all. It was me and Blaine making out in a sauna – Will had a sauna in his house, by the way. Told you it was a huge place. Blaine and I were all sweaty and wearing towels, although those soon disappeared.

"I can't believe this is happening..." Mercedes whispered.

"You have a really nice body, Kurt," said Rachel. "Have you been working out?"

"I _have_ been working out," I said with a grin. "You're so sweet to notice."

"I didn't know Blaine had a tattoo," Mercedes pointed out.

"You two are actually really hot together," said Rachel. "You know, I've always thought that the two of you should go out."

"Same here," said Mercedes.

"Yes, I know," I groaned. "You've both told me several times. But I don't like Blaine in that way. My feelings for him are entirely platonic. Even doing this movie was weird. It was like having sex with a close relative."

The girls started laughing.

"I ain't so sure that those feelings are mutual though," said Mercedes. "I've seen the way he looks at you. Even in this video y'all look like you've been waitin' your whole lives to... do it in a sauna."

We all started laughing again.

"It's called _acting_, Mercedes," I said. "I'm a professional."

Just then the Kurt Angel in the video let out a loud, high moan. Blaine, in the video, was currently sucking me off.

"Damn," said Mercedes. "Seems like you're enjoyin' yourself."

"That's just my Pornogasm," I said, waving it aside.

Rachel giggled. "You're... _Pornogasm?_"

I nodded. "All the sounds you make in a porn movie have to be really enthusiastic. You have to sound as if what you're doing – in front of a camera, in a room full of people – is the best sex you've ever had, which it very rarely is. Will, my director, says I do an excellent Pornogasm. Blaine not so much, but it was he's first time and all."

Rachel laughed and Mercedes shook her head.

"Did Blaine make any more movies with you?" Mercedes asked.

"No," I said. "He found it all a little too weird."

"I'm sure it'll help his rock star image though," said Rachel thoughtfully. "You know, having a sex tape on the internet. It's so rock and roll."

"It's not a sex tape," I insisted. "It's a professionally made adult movie. And I think he's kind of embarrassed by it actually. Can I turn this off now?"

Mercedes nodded, but Rachel carried on staring for a while.

"Hey!" I said, waving my hand in front of her face. "Quit staring at my junk. I'm not an object."

"Sorry... it's hypnotic," she said, snapping out of it. "I mean, it's kind of life-scarring, but... riveting."

"Thanks?" I frowned, turning off the video. "You may want to delete your history. You guys still want to be my friends after this revelation, right?"

"Of course!" said Rachel.

"Totally," said Mercedes. "I mean, I ain't gonna be able to look you or Blaine in the eye for a while, but we still love you, _Kurt Angel._"

"Yeah," Rachel giggled. "You are your Pornogasms."

We all fell into fits of laughter. See, I knew my girls would understand.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.  
By the way, you're welcome for the word "Pornogasm". I'm rather proud of that.

Reviews would be nice :)

xxx


	3. A Little Competition

For all you fans of shameless filth, here's some shameless filth :D  
And who better to provide that filth that Noah Puckerman. When I think of mindless, plotless shagging, I think of him.

Review your socks off, Humble Readers.

These characters aren't mine. They should be, but they aren't.

* * *

**Chapter Three – A Little Competition**

"Afternoon, Noah," I said, not looking up from this month's _Vogue._

"Why do always you call me that?" he said, sitting on the chair next to me.

"Because it's your name, idiot."

"It's _Puck."_

"No, that's you dumb jock nickname." I put on my deepest, most gormless voice to imitate him. "_I'm Puck and I came here to fuck_. It's stupid."

"You're stupid."

"Ooh, what a cutting and imaginative comeback, Noah. How do you possible come up with such witty putdowns?"

"Fuck yourself, Princess."

"No need. That's what you're here for."

"I see you've got your bitch on today."

"You know it."

"And yet I'm still going to make you come first later."

I laughed. "Oh, really?"

"Hell yeah. I'm going make you fall apart and jizz all over yourself in no time, proving once and for all that I'm the best you've ever had."

"Interesting theory. Or I could make _you _fall apart and jizz over yourself in an embarrassingly short amount of time, even causing you to make that adorable little high-pitched noise, thus proving that I'm better than you every way."

"Challenge accepted, Princess."

"Bring it on, Fuckerman."

"Okay, guys," said Will, walking over to us. "We're ready for you. If you're quite finished bickering."

Me and Noah went over to the bed as the cameras were set up, taking our bathrobes off. Say what you like about Noah Puckerman, but he has one smoking hot body. I guess that's why he's got that annoying, 'badass' personality and ridiculous mohawk. No one's allowed to be too perfect. Noah usually does straight movies – he always boasted about how the girls he worked with didn't even have to fake it with him. Bullshit, of course, but he insists he's the best. He only really does films with guys because it pays more, although he refuses to ever bottom. Coward. I think it goes without saying, but we don't really like each other that much. Although you wouldn't think that if you saw any of our movies.

"Ready for the ride of your life, Princess?" he said with a smirk.

"Give it to me, big boy," I purred.

We started attacking each other's mouths the moment Will yelled "Action!" and I was already immensely turned on from all the competitive heat between us. I pushed him onto his back as out tongues battled and his large hands grabbed my ass. He loved my ass. Then one of his hands slowly moved towards my cock, but I smacked it away with a smirk and quickly made my way down his body.

Noah unfortunately had a very good reason for being so arrogant; he was hung like a fucking horse. I ran my tongue up his cock, from base to tip, before swallowing as much of him as I could, relaxing my throat so I wouldn't gag as he hardened in my mouth. I moaned around his length, looking up at him and then looking towards one of the cameras, making my eyes look all big and innocent as I bobbed my head up and down. Noah grabbed hold of my hair, thrusting into my mouth, really face-fucking me, and I made my moans even louder and higher so it sounded like I was _really_ enjoying it.

I took his cock out of his mouth and straddled him, sucking on two of his fingers, before those fingers were slowly pushed into my ass. I'd already prepared myself with some lube earlier, but Will still liked to have the prep scene in some of his movies. So Noah fingered me, sitting up to suck on my nipples as I moaned and sighed and pushed down against his hand. He removed his fingers and rubbed his cock, still wet with my saliva, between my ass cheeks, teasingly probing my hole.

"You want this, baby?" he said gruffly.

"Oh God, yes," I moaned desperately. "Fuck me... _please_."

I was good at begging. The wanton fallen angel, that's what I was. The innocent little slut. Noah chuckled, slapping my ass before he rammed his cock inside me in one swift move. We both cried out and then started to move, faster and faster. I threw my head back as I rode him hard, crying out loudly. A Pornogasm, of course, but Noah wouldn't recognise a fake orgasm even if I yelled "I'M FAKING AN ORGASM!" directly into his ear, the egotistical moron.

Anyway, Noah flipped us over so he was on top, the way he liked it, and fucked me hard and fast so the bed was moving with us. He hooked one of my legs over his shoulder, angling all his thrusts to hit my prostate and make me come faster. Bastard. It was all starting to feel far too amazing, way too fucking incredible. I was not going to let him win this one. I'd never hear the end of it.

"Oh yeah, you like that, don't you, baby?" he grunted.

"Yes! Oh God, yes!" I cried. "Don't stop!"

"Yeah, take it, baby... come for me, you little whore..."

That absolute bastard. He was so smug.

"Ooh, yeah..." I moaned with a smirk. "Fuck me, Noah!"

I tried not to laugh too hard as he slapped me on the thigh and frowned. He hated being called by his actual name, but he couldn't say anything while we were filming. He got his revenge by fucking me even harder, wrapping his hand around my cock and stroking in time with his vigorous thrusts. Damn it, I was going to come and _did not_ want him to win. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I sucked on my fingers before pulling him into a deep kiss. He groaned happily and started attacking my mouth with his tongue. But that was all just a distraction. When he was least expecting it, I pushed my two wet fingers into his ass, curling them to touch his prostate. He let out a loud, surprised, high-pitched noise and came hard inside me. I came about a second later and we both collapsed in a sweaty pile.

"Cut!" yelled Will. "That's a wrap, everyone! Guys, that was unbelievable!"

Noah rolled off me, a breathless mess, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I win, Noah," I said with a satisfied grin. "How does it feel being a loser?"

"You fucking bitch..." he said breathlessly.

I laughed again. "You love me really."

"No, I don't."

"No one can make you come quite like I can."

"Shut up, Princess."

"No one can make you make that cute little high-pitched noise..."

"Shut the fuck up!"

I laughed even harder as I went to clean up and put my bathrobe on. Noah was still lying on his back trying to get his breath back. Will came up me with a huge smile on his face.

"Wow, Kurt," he said, awestruck. "That was amazing. Really, really... epic!"

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"I have some news from _Steam_ magazine, by the way," he said. "They don't just want a photo shoot anymore. They now want an _interview_ with the one and only Kurt Angel!"

I gasped. "Are you serious? You mean I might even be on the cover?"

"Maybe," he said. "I'm working on it. The point is that you're career is going to _skyrocket _after this interview. It's all well and good being famous online, but once you're in print there'll be no stopping you. You're going to be _huge._"

"Oh my God, that's just... it's all so overwhelming," I sighed. "Thank you so much, Will. You've really changed my life. This is incredible."

"Anything for you, my little star," he said, kissing the top of my head. He liked doing that. I guess it was sort of paternal in a way. "After smoking hot movies like this one it's _you_ doing the life changing. This is why you are the star, Kurt!"

"See, Fuckerman?" I said with a smirk once Will had gone. "That's why _I'm_ the star."

"I hate you," he said, trying to sit up. I really had made him fall apart.

This career may not seem that normal or acceptable or appropriate for a baby-faced nineteen year old, but no one can deny that I'm fucking good at it.

* * *

Just a heads up.  
There's going to be like a proper plot and everything in the next chapter. Once I write it.

Anyway, **REVIEWS ARE LOVE. **

xxx


	4. Doing It For The Money

I should have published this ages ago, but I couldn't get onto the internet for long enough.  
Isn't my life exciting?

Anyway, as promised, prepare thyselves for some actual plot. And arguing.  
As well as some shagging at the end.

Reviews would be nice.

Still don't own anything. I still don't understand why.

* * *

**Chapter Four – Doing It For The Money**

The apartment I shared with Blaine was humble and cosy, a million miles away from the opulence of Will's house. An open plan living space – kitchenette, dining area and living room all in one – with doors leading to the two bedrooms and the bathroom. You know, _humble._ Although having to share a bathroom wasn't so great since Blaine and I are way too narcissistic for our own good. You could fill a drug store with the amount of hair and beauty products the two of us had. But it was a lot better than the shoebox of an apartment I was surviving in when I first moved here, before I got my other job.

I was making myself some breakfast, and Blaine was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a newspaper. He was wearing his reading glasses and everything. Sometimes he just looked so... I don't know... _dapper._ Even though he was trying to be this cool, down-to-earth musician, sometimes you could tell from his mannerisms or the way he spoke that he came from money. He spent his whole life in expensive prep schools, but after he graduated he decided to pursue he music career instead of going to college. He tried to act like a regular guy, but sometimes he was just way to proper and gentlemanly to be anything other than a rebellious rich kid.

"So what are you doing today?" he asked, not looking up from his paper. "At your other job, I mean."

I buttered myself some toast. "I've got a broke straight boy today. Hopefully won't take too long."

"Well have fun taking that poor guy's gay-virginity," he drawled.

"It won't be the first," I said cheerfully. "And it's always fun."

Blaine just shook his head at me with a smile, sipping his coffee.

"You know, Wes came by the coffee shop yesterday," I said casually. "He was asking about you."

"Wes?"

"Yes, _Wes._ As in the guy you work at the record store with, Wes. I wish you'd stop stringing him along. It is way more annoying for me, since it's _me_ he keeps on pestering."

Blaine looked confused. "What do you mean, _stringing him alone_?"

I groaned, giving him a look that spoke a thousand words, none of which he'd actually fucking notice.

"He's in to you, Blaine," I said slowly. "And because you're so _oblivious_ he keeps on hounding me and asking questions about you. 'Oh Kurt, do you think Blaine likes me? Kurt, has Blaine said anything about me? Kurt, I keep flirting with Blaine but he doesn't seem to notice, am I doing something wrong?' Seriously, just go on a fucking date with him already so I can get some peace and quiet."

Blaine just shrugged. "I don't know if I really want to date anyone."

"You need to," I insisted. "I don't think you've dated anyone since I met you. And once you get past all the pestering, Wes is actually a really nice guy who really likes you. So take that troubled-artist-hipster-stick out of your ass and going out with him. Lord knows you could do with a good blowjob."

I took a bite of my toast and looked up to find Blaine frowning at me.

"I'm just being honest," I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, because you're an expert when it comes to relationships," he said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I don't appreciate you telling me to date when I simply don't want to, when you don't date _anyone_ because it might get in the way of your sleazy other job."

"I'd rather you didn't refer to my career as 'sleazy'."

"And I'd rather you didn't refer to you having sex with strangers in front of a camera as your 'career'."

"Wow, Blaine, it's been a while since I heard so much venom in your voice. Care to explain why you're being such an ass all of a sudden?"

"I just think it's a bit rich that you want me to date when you've put your whole romantic life on hold for your job. Let's not forget the reason why ended things with..."

"_Don't say his name_," I interrupted dangerously. My stomach clenched painfully.

"Still not over that, I see," Blaine sneered.

"Shut up. You know I don't like talking about that. And I'm just trying to be a good friend and make you happy. I don't understand why you're turning this all on me."

"Because you're being a hypocrite."

"How the hell am I being a hypocrite?"

"You say that I'm the oblivious one, but what about you and that creepy boss of yours?"

"Will?"

"Yes, Will Schuster, the seedy provider of filth you call a boss. I only met the guy once, when you somehow convinced me to _work_ with you, and I could tell straight away that that creep was in love with you."

"What? Don't be ridiculous. He's my boss and he's like, twice my age."

"So? Think about it; you show up to answer his ad – eighteen but with the face of a rosy-cheeked twelve year old girl – and, rather than thinking you're maybe a little too young to be in the porn industry, he instead decides to make you his star. He decides to put you in all his movies and make you your own website and give you a huge pay check and get you photo shoots with gay magazines. I don't understand how alarm bells didn't ring from the very beginning."

"You're being insane. Will is entirely professional. He hasn't once tried to make a move on me or do anything inappropriate. He looks after to me."

"Are you kidding? The only reason he _looks after you_ is because he's hoping that he'll make you so rich and famous that one day his beloved creation, Kurt Angel, will show him some gratitude by fucking him. You're not his 'little star'. You're just the embodiment of his most perverted wet dreams."

"You know what, Blaine?" I said angrily. "Fuck you. You don't know what you're talking about."

I pushed my plate away – I didn't feel like eating anymore – and went to get my jacket.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to my _sleazy job_," I said, glaring at him. "So I can earn enough money to pay my _three quarters _of the rent and buy us some groceries. Because you may be older than me, and you may be smarter than me, and you may think you can take the moral high ground because you did my job once and decided it was disgusting, but you have to admit that it's not just me that Will Schuester is looking after."

And with that I left, slamming the door behind me.

I was still in a bad mood once I got to Will's house, although I didn't want to show it. The camera crew were setting up in the living room and a tall, awkward looking guy in a football jersey was sitting uncomfortably on one of the big leather couches, staring at his hands. Will was talking to one of the sound guys, and I just couldn't get all those stupid things Blaine had said out of my head. He'd made it sound like Will was... _grooming me_ or something. Everything – the movies and the site and the interview with _Steam_ – was all because Will saw the star potential in me. This may not be a very socially acceptable job, but I was good at it and Will was just nurturing me. As Mercedes would probably say in this situation, "It's my life, baby. Haters gonna hate."

I went and sat down next to the awkward guy on the couch. He really was incredibly tall – I could tell even though he was sitting down – and very handsome. He nearly jumped out of his skin when I sat next to him.

"Hi," I said pleasantly.

"H-hi," he stammered, staring determinedly at his hands.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Erm... Finn," he said nervously. "Finn Hudson."

"I'm Kurt Angel," I said.

He laughed a little, looking at me for a second and then back at his hands. "Is that you're real name?"

"Of course not," I said with a smile.

He looked at me again, still looking like he was about to pass out with nerves.

"Er, Will said that you're like, the star."

I nodded. "That's me."

"So this is like, you're proper job and everything?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"Wow, you, erm... you don't really seem like the type to do this sort of thing. You look so... normal."

I chuckled a little, shaking my head. "Well, thanks. I'm going to go ahead and take that as a compliment. Although I'm kind of wondering what type of person you were expecting."

He laughed nervously, shrugging and looking at his hands again.

"Look," I said comfortingly. "I know that you must be feeling kind of scared. But it's going to be fine."

"I just really need the money, y'know?" he said. "And I... I really hope my girlfriend doesn't find out about this..."

"Everything is going to be okay, Finn. Trust me. No one's going to make you do anything you don't want to."

Just then Will called that he was ready for us.

"Just go with your instincts, guys," he said. "Finn, I know you're nervous but just let Kurt take the lead. Oh, and Kurt, Finn said he wasn't ready for _full_ sex, so it's just going to be a blowjob today."

I nodded taking off my jacket. Finn looked like he was trying to relax but it wasn't really working.

"Stop worrying," I said quietly. "We'll take it slow."

He nodded, looking as if he was having a small heart attack.

"And... action!"

I moved closer to Finn and pulled him into a soft, slow kiss. He tensed up at first but soon relaxed and started to kiss me back, tentatively placing his hand on my waist. I licked his bottom lip and soon our tongues were gently caressing, and I moaned into his mouth as I ran my fingers through his hair. As much as I wanted to go slowly, I also knew that there was only so long that this movie could be. So I pulled away from him and took my shirt off, before pulling him back into a much harder and more passionate kiss. He gasped a little, clearly taken aback by my forcefulness, but still kissed me back with as much enthusiasm.

Soon I had him on his back, lying lengthways on the couch so the cameras could see everything. I lifted his jersey up without taking it off, covering his stomach and hips in kisses. I looked up at him with my big, innocent eyes as I made my way down his body, and he was watching my every move, blushing furiously and breathing heavily. I unzipped his jeans and pushed them down along with his underwear, revealing his semi-erect cock. I was kind of please to see that he was well endowed – it would have been embarrassing if he wasn't in proportion to the rest of his body.

Anyway, I slowly licked his shaft from bass to tip, and I felt him tremble beneath me. I took him in my hand, stroking him slowly as I sucked on his crown, and he let out a high sort of whimper. He started to really moan deeply when I swallowed as much of his cock as possible, swirling my tongue and bobbing my head up and down. He cried out and bucked his hips forward, tangling his fingers in my hair, when I started humming and moaning around his length, and I could hear him muttering something under his breath. That wasn't so weird – I was used to guys whispering profanities while I sucked them off, especially when it was their first time – but it was what he was saying that was the strange thing. It sounded like he was whispering the word 'mailman' over and over again. Weird. But I tried to ignore it.

I sped up my movements, sucking harder and moaning louder, until finally Finn erupted with a kind of silent scream, filing my mouth with his hot, salty seed. I swallowed it with relish, letting a little drip seductively down my lips and licking his flaccid cock clean.

Will yelled "Cut!" and Finn made no attempt to get up, lying breathlessly on the couch like an enormous rag doll.

"Wow..." he gasped. "You're... amazing..."

"Thank you," I said, wiping my mouth clean with a towel. "I've had a lot of practice, funnily enough. And you just got paid to receive a blowjob, so it's all good."

He chuckled breathlessly as I put my shirt back on and a runner handed me a bottle of water. Will congratulated me on another great performance, kissing me on the top of my head again. Blaine has totally ruined what used to be an innocent, paternal gesture for me. Fucking Blaine...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.  
I'm currently half way through the next chapter so, unless I can't get to any internet for a while, an update shouldn't be too far away.

**REVEIWS ARE VERY MUCH EQUAL TO LOVE. **

xxx


	5. You Must Be New Here

It feels like it's taken my forever to finally get a chance to publish this.  
My internetless life is a farce, but I try to get by.

Anyway, I'm sure all you Hevans fans will enjoy this chapter. You're welcome :)

Reviews would be nice.

I still don't own anything. Not even Chord Overstreet. But I'm working on it.

* * *

**Chapter Five – You Must Be New Here**

I was sitting on a comfortable armchair in the largest of Will's bedrooms, flicking through _Vogue _but not really seeing it, my mind elsewhere while the camera crew set up. It had been over a week and Blaine and I still weren't talking to each other. I think it's a testament to our combined stubbornness that we could achieve that while living together in the same little apartment. Blaine was never going to admit that he was wrong about Will, and as far as I was concerned he couldn't be more wrong if he tried. But, at the same time, Blaine had managed to make my relationship with Will kind of... weird. Another reason why I wasn't talking to him. Although, and I hated to admit it, I did kind of miss him.

Finally my partner for today showed up. Usually – unless they were amateurs or broke straight guys – I was at least a little bit familiar with whoever I was working with. Will tended to use a lot of the same guys that he knew were good with me. But today we had a new guy who was hoping to turn pro, and this was the first time I was meeting him.

"Hi," he said, offering his hand. "I'm Sam."

I looked at his hand with an arched eyebrow until he let it drop awkwardly at his side.

"Kurt Angel," I said in a bored voice, looking back down at my magazine.

"Oh, I know," he said. "I'm a huge fan of yours."

I looked up at him in surprise. He was blonde (obviously a dye job and in an unforgivable Beiber haircut) and sort of dorky looking. Also his mouth-to-face ratio was all wrong. But he was cute, and was also looking at me like he was about to ask for my autograph.

"Are you serious?" I said.

"Totally," he said. "I've seen like, all of your movies."

I scoffed. "Well I hope I didn't tire out your right hand too much."

He laughed, his cheeks going a little pink.

"It's kind of an honour to be working with you in my first movie actually," he said. "You know, because I admire you so much. I'd love to like, follow in your footsteps and stuff."

I looked at him like he was insane. "Why would you want to do that? I figured you were just doing this for the money."

He shrugged and shook his head. "I'm doing this because I enjoy it. Just like what it says on the bio on your site."

Jesus Christ... "Thank God you're pretty, new guy, because you're definitely not the sharpest. That bio on my site, along with my name and general porn movie persona, are _completely fictional._ The audience don't want to know that I only started doing this because I was broke and I only continued because it pays my bills. They want their Kurt Angel to be the sweet, innocent choirboy cock-slut who makes movies because he loves fucking, so that's what I give them. It's not real and it's certainly not something to aspire to."

Will called for us before Sam could say anything, although it looked as if he was kind of speechless so it wouldn't have made a difference. I guess he wasn't expecting that level of honesty. Ah well. We made our way over to the bed and took our bathrobes off. I couldn't help but stare at his body a little bit – he had the achingly perfect body of an Abercrombie model. He caught me staring and blushed a little bit.

"Sorry about my body," he mumbled.

"Why are you apologising?"

He blushed a little harder. "I missed a work out and my friends made me go to Taco Bell with them a few nights ago, so I've gone kind of pudgy."

He looked down at his perfectly sculpted abs with a frown, pinching his nonexistent flab.

"Considering that I've only known you for about five minutes, there are an awful lot of things that really worry me about you, new guy," I said, sitting in the middle of the bed and looking at him like he was insane.

I could see that he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Okay, guys," said Will. "I know you've just met and, Sam, you're still kind of new to this, but I want a lot of heat between you two. Kurt, honey, I want a lot of wide-eyed looks to the camera. You're the good boy getting your virginity roughly taken by the hot quarterback, okay?"

I nodded. "Big eyes at the camera, innocent virgin... got it."

"Great. Okay, we're rolling, and... action!"

Sam pulled me into a hard kiss, his huge mouth attacking mine with enthusiasm, and I let out a high whimper as his hands roamed over my body and finally grabbed my ass. Whenever Will told me to act like a virgin it basically meant that I had to let the other guy take charge. I had to act like this was all new to me and I was being corrupted. So that's what I did.

I let Sam lower me onto my back and sighed as that big mouth of his planted kisses and bites on my neck, glancing nervously at him as he made his way down my body. Sam wasn't wasting his time. In what felt like seconds he had my entire cock in his mouth, sucking hard and swirling his tongue. I cried out, throwing my head back and tangling my fingers in his hair. He was actually pretty good.

"Oooh, don't stop..." I moaned, big eyes looking at the camera. "So... so good..."

He hummed around me, bobbing his head up and down, before he suddenly relaxed his throat and took my whole length at once, fondling my balls at the same time. This time when I cried out it wasn't even a Pornogasm. It felt so fucking good that I bucked my hips forward without even meaning to, the grip I had on his hair getting even tighter. Just when I was about to come down his throat he took my cock out of his mouth, making me whine in disappointment. But I was soon moaning and writhing on the bed all over again when his tongue moved lower, licking my balls before prodding and teasing my ass. This new guy may have been weird, but he was fucking amazing.

He had me in such a mess that I barely even realised that he'd flipped me over. I was too busy trying to remember how to breathe to make any wide-eyed looks to the camera, but something told me that Will wouldn't mind. I felt my ass cheeks being spread and a thick, lubed up cock pushed slowly into my opening until Sam was balls deep inside me. His lips and teeth attacked the back of my neck as he started to move, slowly at first but steadily faster. Soon he was full on fucking me into the mattress, grunting and breathing heavily as I moaned louder and louder. And these weren't even Pornogasms. He was managing to hit my prostate with every hard thrust – it was a miracle I was still conscious.

I felt him pull me up so I was on my hands and knees, clinging onto my hips tightly as he thrust into me even harder. I was pretty much screaming, losing myself so completely that I almost forgot the cameras were there. It was like something inside me snap once I felt his hand wrap around my cock and start stroking in time with his thrusts. With a loud cry I came into his hand and all over the bed sheets, my orgasm hitting me so hard I thought I was going to pass out, and Sam erupted inside me about a second later.

I barely even noticed that we'd stopped filming. I tried to compose myself and get my breathing back to normal but... _damn_.

"So was that okay?" said Sam, panting slightly as he lay next to me.

I sat up shakily, brushing my damp, sweaty hair from my face, and once again looked at him like he was insane.

"Are you kidding me?" I breathed. "That was... that was _fucking incredible._"

"Awesome," he said, smiling and looking kind of pleased with himself. "So... was I the best you ever had?"

I laughed in spite of myself as a runner gave us bathrobes and water, and my mind started to wonder a little.

"Second best," I said quietly.

He arched an eyebrow. "Do you mind me asking who the _first_ is?"

My stomach suddenly clenched uncomfortable, and I drank some water just to distract myself.

"I do mind actually."

I rushed off to the bathroom to take a shower before Sam could ask me anymore questions. There were certain things that I just didn't want to think about. Not now and not ever.

* * *

...ooooooooh.  
Sorry, it just felt appropriate. Although I probably shouldn't be ooh-ing my own fic.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.  
Throw some reviews at me, why don't you? :)

xxx


	6. No Time For Romance

You'll be pleased to know that I've just started the chapter after this one so, unless I can't get to a computer with internet ever again, an update won't take _too_ long.

Some of you Humble Readers will also be pleased to know that Sam is in this chapter.  
And the identity of the mysterious ex is revealed too.  
Oh yeah, it's all happening in chapter six! ;D

Anyway, don't forget to review, guys. You know you want to.

Still don't own anything. If Ryan Murphy calls me, you'll be the first to know.

* * *

**Chapter Six – No Time For Romance**

Once I'd cleaned up, made myself look presentable and Will was finished showering me in praise, I was making my way out of the house when Sam caught up with me in the driveway.

"Hey," he said with a big dorky smile.

"Can I help you?" I said.

"Do you maybe want to go for a drink or something?" he asked.

"You mean like a date?"

"If you want. I mean, I won't be mad if you say no..."

"Good, because I'm saying no."

He looked a little sad. "Oh, erm... how come?"

"I don't date co-workers," I said simply.

He chuckled. "Co-workers? Isn't that kind of formal?"

I rolled my eyes and carried on walking.

"Wait!"

Okay, this was getting annoying. "What?"

"It doesn't have to be a date," he said. "We can just... hang out. There's a bar not that far away from here. Just one little drink."

I sighed in defeat. Something told me he wasn't going to give up. "Fine. _One drink._ And this is not a date."

"Of course not," he said with a satisfied smile.

Considering it totally wasn't a date, Sam didn't stop looking flirtatiously at me from the moment we got to the bar. I certainly wasn't encouraging him or anything, but he was so damn persistent. We managed to make that one little drink last for ages. He was such a nerd – he made at least three references to Avatar while we were talking – but he was really sweet and funny. He even offered to walk me back to my apartment, even though I insisted that he didn't need to. Like I said, he was so persistent.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," he Sam as we walk together. "But what's your real name?"

"Why do you want to know?" I said.

He shrugged. "I already know the fictional Kurt Angel pretty well. I want to get to know the real you too."

After a pause I said "My name is Kurt Hummel. Will said that I could keep my real first name because it sounded European."

"Kurt Hummel," he said to himself. "Cool."

We were silent until we finally got to my apartment building.

"So this has been a lot more fun than I thought it was going to be," I said with a smile.

He grinned at me. "Maybe we can do this again sometime."

"Don't push your luck, new guy. Remember what I said."

"I know, I know. You don't date co-workers. But... what if I wasn't a co-worker?"

"What do you mean?" I gave him a quizzical look.

The smile he gave me was worryingly flirtatious, and stepped a little closer to me.

"I mean would you want to go out with me?" he said. "Like, if we didn't work together. If we just met one day or something, would you actually want to go on a proper date with me?"

I knew what the honest answer to that was, but instead I just said "I don't know."

He chuckled, moving even closer to me. "You're such a closed book, Kurt."

And then, without much warning, his hand was cupping my face and his lips were against mine, kissing me softer and more gentle than he had done while we were filming. I was so taken aback that it took me a while for my brain to start working again and for me to push him away.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head. "No... don't."

"Why?" he said. "Is it that whole 'co-worker' thing?"

"No," I said, stepping away from him. "I just... can't. I can't do this, not again."

"I really like you, Kurt," he said.

"No, you don't! You like _Kurt Angel_, and you already had him. So just give it up already, new guy!"

"That's not true. I like _you_. I like the Kurt Hummel standing right in front of me. I don't get why you're pushing me away. What have I done?"

"You... you haven't done anything. I just don't want to do this, okay? I don't have time for relationships and stuff, so just forget about it."

But he didn't look like he was going to give up that easily. "I'm guessing that someone really hurt you, but not all guys are the same. It won't be like that with me."

My stomach clenched painfully. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Sam. And I suggest that you just forget all these feelings that you think you have for me. It would never work between us."

"Why not?"

"You ask way too many questions," I said, walking away from him. "I really shouldn't have gone out with you tonight, I'm sorry. I have to go."

I went inside before he could stop me. Once I got into my apartment I went straight to the refrigerator. The horrible feeling in my stomach could only be cured by excessive amounts of ice cream. Or alcohol, but I didn't feel like getting drunk. I know I didn't explain myself to Sam that well, but he wouldn't have understood anyway. It wasn't personal, he hadn't done anything wrong. Quite the opposite in fact. If things were different, I'd jump at the chance to go out with him. He was sweet and kind and funny and gorgeous. And fucking incredible in bed. But relationships are only good in the beginning. Something always goes wrong. Just like the last time. I sat at the dining table and ate another spoonful of ice cream to make the pain in my stomach go away.

Just then, Blaine came home. We glared at each other once before looking away without saying a word. He was about to walk past me when he did a double take and stopped in his tracks.

"Oh my God," he said nervously. "You're eating full-fat ice cream. Something terrible has happened."

I didn't look at him. I just carried on eating my ice cream.

"Look, I know you still hate me," he said, sitting down in front of me."But please tell me what happened. I'm sorry about all the stuff that I said, but I only said it because I worry about you so much. You're my best friend, Kurt, you can't blame me for being protective. But I'm sorry I called you're job sleazy."

I look at him – at all the sincerity in his face – and sighed.

"It's okay," I said quietly. "I'm sorry I called you a conceited asshole."

"You didn't," he said, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I know," I shrugged. "But I was thinking it a lot."

We both laughed.

"I can't stay mad at you," I said.

"I missed you," he said with a smile.

"I missed you too."

"So are you going to tell me why you've broken out the emergency Ben & Jerry's now?"

I sighed. "There's this new guy at work – at my _other job _– called Sam. He's kind of dorky and really sweet and an amazing lay..."

"I'm going to ignore that last part," he interrupted. "So what's the problem?"

"We went out for a drink earlier, which was the first mistake. Then he walked me home. Kissed me. Told me he like me."

"Still kind of failing to see the problem."

"I don't date co-workers, Blaine. You know that. I _told_ him that, but he just would give up. He said that I must have been hurt in the past, but not all guys are the same."

"It's true, I tell you that all the time," Blaine looked at me thoughtfully. "The last time you had to break out the emergency ice cream it was because of..."

"Don't say his name." I had another spoonful of ice cream when my stomach clenched.

"I know you don't like to talk about your ex," said Blaine regardless."And it's understandable. When you guys broke up I don't think I've ever seen you so depressed. And I can tell from how much you're pushing this Sam guy away that you're still not over it. I mean, you haven't even deleted him from your Facebook friends yet."

"Neither has he!" I said in my incredibly weak defence.

Blaine shook his head at me. "You're whole 'no dating co-workers' policy is turning into a 'no dating anyone' policy. You're pushing away a perfectly great guy like Sam, not because you work with him but because it would mean finally getting over... your ex."

He made a valid point, but I didn't want to say. Blaine reached over and took hold of my hand.

"I just want you to be happy, Kurt," he said. "And I haven't seen you truly happy since... well, for a long time. Sam might just be chance to finally be happy, and I just don't want to see you throw it all away."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just squeezed his hand. For once I think he actually understood what I meant.

I tried to take Blaine's words into account over the next couple of days. But I still hadn't plucked up the courage to call Sam. We'd swapped numbers the other night at the bar, and I'd got a lot of texts and missed calls from him. But I just couldn't talk to him, not yet anyway. But it was great that I was talking to Blaine again. Along with Mercedes and Rachel, he was keeping me sane. What with all the Sam stuff and the fact that my _Steam_ interview was drawing nearer, I had a lot to think about. Little did I know that things were going to get even more complicated.

I was home alone, watching an old episode of _Sex and the City_ on TV. Blaine was out on a date with Wes – he'd finally starting listening to me about that. When my phone rang I expected it to be Sam again. So I nearly fell of the couch when I saw the name on the screen. _His _name. The name that I couldn't even bare to hear. The name that made my stomach clenched painfully.

_Dave Karofsky._

_

* * *

_

Dun Dun Duuuunn... sorry. Ignore me.  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.  
I'll try my very best not to keep on on the edge of your seats for too long.  
I know. Mean Genia is mean, giving you all a cliffhanger.  
Don't let that discourage you from reviewing though :D

xxx


	7. The Past and the Present

This chapter tackles the three things that I enjoy writing the most – Romangst, smut and Kurtofsky. Needless to say everything gets a bit serious. This chapter isn't exactly a barrel of laughs. Told you this story had a plot.

Anyway, reviews would be just peachy :)

And, unfortunately, I don't own Glee. Although I do own Chris Colfer and Max Adler. In my mind.

* * *

**Chapter Seven – The Past and the Present**

I shouldn't have answered the phone. I should have just let it ring and hope that he'd get the message and not call back. But instead, like an idiot, I turned off the TV and answered.

"Hello?" I said quietly.

"Kurt," said the deep voice on the other end of the phone. "Hi."

"Why are you calling me, David?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to hear your voice."

The sound of his voice was currently sending shivers down my spine. We hadn't talked in months.

"So," he said. "How are you?"

Oh, you know, having a heart attack and about to burst into tears... "I'm fine. You really shouldn't have called."

"I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess it's my own fault for not deleting your number."

I was silent for a while before I whispered "I haven't deleted your number either."

He chuckled a little bit. I could imagine his smile in my head and heart pounded even harder.

"I miss you," he said. "I really want to see you, Kurt."

"Well, I don't want to see you," I said, although that wasn't entirely true.

"Oh... erm, you better not open your front door then."

"What?"

Oh God, no. I rushed off of the couch and over to the door. I swung it open, hoping that he was lying. But, of course, he wasn't. Dave Karofsky – the love of my life – was standing right there in my doorway, looking down at me with those same beautiful eyes that I'd fallen so hard for. We stared at each other for a second that went on for days and both hung up our phones at the same time. I didn't know whether I wanted to kiss him or punch him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said, feeling stunned and angry at the same time.

"I wanted to see you," he said simply. "Can I come in?"

I shouldn't have, but I let him in. He was wearing the red chequered shirt that I'd got him a lifetime ago, his hair looked sort of curly like it was growing out, and he was all unshaven and stubbly. He looked heartbreakingly gorgeous_._ He went and sat down awkwardly at the dining table, looked at me and smiled. I could feel my heart racing as I walked over to the kitchenette and lent against the counter.

"So how's work?" he said casually.

I could tell from the way he said it that he was referring to my other job.

"Fine," I replied. "I've got an interview and photo shoot with _Steam_ magazine a week next Saturday."

"Day before your birthday," he said quietly. "Well... I'm happy for you."

"No, you're not. Don't pretend like you don't still hate my career."

He frowned and looked at the floor. "Well you can't really blame me. Your career is reason we're not together anymore."

"Oh, please," I scoffed, folding my arms. "We're not together anymore because you're unreasonable. And possessive."

"I was unreasonable and possessive because the person who I cared about the most in the whole world was basically prostituting himself."

"Don't call it that." I could feel myself beginning to cry but tried to hold it back.

"You're having sex with guys for money," he said with an ugly frown. "You're basically a glorified rent boy, and that sick fuck, Will Schuester, is turning you into nothing more than sex object."

"Shut the fuck up, David!" I was so angry I was shaking. "I am not going to have this argument with you again! See, _this_ is why we're not together anymore!"

"What, because I worry about you? Because I don't want to see you belittle yourself?"

"Because you made me feel awful about myself!" I gave into my tears then. "Every time I went to work you made me feel like some kind of cheap slut, when you know that is the last thing that I am!"

"Well how do you think I felt, Kurt? How do you think it made me feel to know that you were being objectified, that you were all over the internet having sex with other guys?" It looked as if he was about to cry himself. "It hurt like hell. It made me feel like shit, and I don't care if makes me sound possessive or jealous or whatever, because you have no idea how fucking difficult it was for me! You were my whole world, Kurt. You still are."

He roughly wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes and stood up, stepping closer to me.

"Kurt, I..."

"Don't... don't say it. Please don't say it."

"... I love you."

Tears were pouring down my cheeks as we looked at each other. I tried to wipe them away but the floodgates were opened. It was painful hearing him say that.

"Don't act like you don't still love me," he said, walking even closer to me. "If you didn't still love me then you wouldn't have answered when I called you. You would've slammed the door in my face earlier instead of letting me in."

"Fine," I said, sobbing. "I do. I do still love you. Of course. Trying to get over you was the single most difficult thing I've ever had to do, and I didn't even manage to do it right. That's why it was so heartbreaking when you thought I was cheating on you with every guy I worked with, because I would _never_ do that. With all those other guys it was just work, it was all just an act. But with you... with you it was never an act. It was never pretend. Not a single second."

He was only a few inches from me now. He reached over and wiped the tears from my cheeks, and I leaned into his touch without even realising. Soon his hands were resting around my waist, pulling me closer as his face nuzzled into my neck.

"I've missed you so much..." he whispered into my ear.

The feel of his breath against my skin made me shiver. I rested my head on his shoulder as we held each other.

"I've missed you too," I whispered. "But we can't do this again... it hurt too much before."

I felt his lips press against my neck and my resolve began to disappear, along with my ability to breath.

"I love you, Kurt," he said, holding me tighter. "I love you more than anything in the world. I never want to let you go ever again."

I sighed as he nibbled on my earlobe. There was no way I was going to be able to fight this, so I just stopped fighting.

"Then don't... don't ever let me go..."

My mind was so clouded that I didn't even realise when we started kissing. But we were, and it was hard and messy and desperate and... perfect. He lifted me up onto the counter, pushing up my t-shirt to caress my hips and my stomach, as I ran my fingers through his hair, wrapped my legs around him and kissed him like my life depended on it. I'd never wanted anything so much, and I could tell from his moans and whimpers that the feelings were mutual.

"Make love to me, David," I murmured against his lips, sliding my hands down his chest and towards the waistband of his jeans. "Make love to me... you're the best, David..."

"The best?" he said with a smirk, palming the erection growing in my jeans and making me gasp.

"The very best," I smirked back, rubbing the bulge in his jeans and making him groan.

He growled into my mouth as he kissed me again, quickly unzipping my pants and his hand delving inside. I cried out as his large, calloused hand wrapped around my cock and started to stroke, and I quickly unzipped his jeans so that I could return the favour. We were moaning into each other's mouths, the both of us completely falling apart in not time. It felt so amazing having his hand around me, willing me to come, and it felt incredible to have his hot, thick, throbbing cock in my hand. I could remember what it felt like to have that beautiful cock in my mouth, that gorgeous taste, or filling up my ass as he fucked me senseless... I'd never been so turned on in my life. I was losing myself. Losing myself in his passionate kiss, and his hand pumping my cock, and his length thrusting into my fist. Losing myself in the memories of every single time we were together, every time we made love, and all the heat and the passion and love and the need. I was lost. We were the only two people in the world and he was the only thing that mattered. I threw my head back with cry of his name as my orgasm crashed over me and I came hard into his hand. He came about a second later, his loud, high moan muffled by the fact that his mouth was latched onto my neck.

I sat breathlessly on the counter, Dave's head resting my shoulder as we held each other. I could feel his rapid heartbeat, and my lungs were filled with the musty smell of our mingled sweat and sex. It was all so perfect. I reached over to a kitchen towel to clean us both up, and quite suddenly found myself giggling.

"What?" Dave asked.

"I'm definitely going to have to disinfect this kitchen before Blaine comes home," I said.

We both laughed, and he kissed me softly on the lips.

"Maybe we should move to the bedroom then," he said flirtatiously. "It would be more hygienic."

I smiled and kissed him again. I knew it was probably a bad idea, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything but Dave's lips against mine and his arms around me...

And then someone knocked on the door.

"Ignore it," murmured Dave as he started kissing my neck.

The knocking on the door continued.

"But it might be important..." I whispered.

"They'll go away soon."

But the knocking just got louder and more insistent. I pushed Dave away a little bit.

"I'll get rid of them," I said with a smirk. "Make yourself look presentable."

He groaned and moved out of the way so I could get off the counter, and we quickly did our pants back up and straightened ourselves out a bit as the knocking continued. Maybe Blaine had forgotten his key or something. But, instead of Blaine, when I answered the door it was Sam standing there.

"Hey," he said with a big goofy smile.

"Sam," I said, my voice sounding even higher than usual. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been calling and texting you for ages," he said. "I just wanted to see if you're okay. We haven't spoken since our date..."

"_It was not a date_," I interrupted seriously.

I don't know why I was surprised that he came here after I'd basically ignored him for days. He was so fucking persistent. Suddenly Dave piped up. As if this couldn't get any more uncomfortable.

"Who's this?" he said, walking closer to the door.

"Oh, hi, I'm Sam." He offered his hand, but Dave just glared at him until his arm dropped awkwardly at his side.

"Dave Karofsky," he said gruffly, folding his arms. "I'm Kurt's boyfriend."

"_Ex-_boyfriend," I corrected.

"Oh," said Sam. "Well, I, erm... I work with Kurt."

I could tell from the look on Dave's face that he knew Sam was talking about my other job. He looked at with an ugly frown.

"I thought you didn't date guys you _work_ with," he said.

"I don't," I said, before turning to Sam. "You shouldn't have come here, Sam. Any normal person would have given up by now."

"But I really like you," he said.

"Well the feelings are not mutual," I said irritably. "So can you please just go?"

He sighed, his shoulders slumped and he looked a little upset. "Fine."

He walked away sadly, and felt like such a horrible person.

Just as I was about to shut the door, Dave said "I should go too."

I didn't have the heart to argue. I wanted to beg him to stay, but I knew I shouldn't, so I just nodded and open the door for him. The moment was gone. He walked towards the door and stopped in front of me, looking sadly into my eyes. I felt like crying again.

"I wasn't lying, you know," I said quietly. "When I said that it wasn't pretend, and that I still love you, I meant it. I meant every word."

"I know," he said, sounding dejected and hollow. Like how I felt. "I wasn't lying either."

And with that he walked out, out of my apartment and out of my life for the second time. If ever there was a situation for emergency ice cream, or possibly getting drunk, this was it. I didn't think I was ever going to be happy again. Why couldn't my life just be simple?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.  
In case you were wondering – although you're probably not – Dave is 'the Past' and Sam is 'the Present', hence the title. But you probably already figured that out, so I should shut up. Ignore all this.

Except for my requests for reviews. Don't ignore that. Reviews are still very much equal to love :)

xxx


	8. Show a Little Gratitude

Okay, so I know Kurt didn't exactly have a whale of a time in the last chapter.  
But - and I hate to say it - it's not going to get any better.  
At least not in this chapter, anyway.  
I know, I know. I'm awful. Kurt's having a shocker. But it gets better, I swear. Eventually.

Anyway, chuck some reviews at me :)

And I still own nothing. Funnily enough.

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Show a Little Gratitude**

I think it goes without saying, but Blaine wasn't happy when I told him about what happened with Dave and Sam. He said I was going back on myself. I never should have answered the phone when I saw it was Dave, he said. It had taken me forever to get over him and now I was ruining it all and making things even worse for myself by blowing off Sam too. Blaine had a point, but I didn't want to say.

We probably would have had a full on argument, but he saw how upset I was and decided to comfort me instead. We shared a bottle of wine, watched a movie, had a bit of a cuddle and he told me about his date with Wes. Anything to distract me from the never-ending drama in my life, although I decided it was best not to tell Blaine about me and Dave having sex on the kitchen counter. It would just ruin the mood.

Work was an especially good distraction, at both my jobs. I was rushed off my feet at the coffee shop and I had quite a few movies to shoot – another film with Noah and a few adorably nervous straight guys. Both Dave and Sam were clever enough not to call me, thank God.

It was a week before my _Steam_ shoot, and Will asked me to come over to his house to discuss it. I didn't really get why he couldn't just call me about it, but I guess he wanted to talk face to face.

"Hey, Kurt," he beamed, ushering me into the house. "Come in, come in!"

He led me to the living room. It was weird being in his house when it was just us. It felt strangely cavernous. Our footsteps echoed, and it suddenly didn't seem so great to be living in such a huge, expensive house. Will sat down on the leather couch and tapped the space next to him.

"Take a seat," he said with a grin.

I sat down, feeling a little uncomfortable. He was even more upbeat than usual, and he smelt like spirits.

"Do you want a drink or something?" he asked, picking up a bottle of whiskey from the coffee table and pouring a generous amount into two glasses before I'd even answered.

"Oh no, I don't drink whiskey," I said with a self-conscious smile.

"Well, something else then?" he insisted.

I shook my head. "Really, I'm fine."

He shrugged, picked up the first glass and drank it all in one go. I don't know why, but I was starting to feel kind of nervous.

"So," I said, desperate to change the subject. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about? Have you heard anything new from _Steam _magazine?"

He chuckled, swaying a little. "Nothing new from _Steam_, but they're really excited for the shoot and the interview, as I'm sure you are too."

I smiled a little awkwardly. "So why did you want to talk to me."

"I just thought a congratulations was in order," he said. "I mean, you've achieved so much, baby, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks," I said. "Well, I obviously couldn't have done it without you, Will."

He chuckled, picking up the other glass of whiskey and taking a sip.

"I _always_ knew you were going to make it," he said, his speech starting to get slurred. "The moment I saw you I knew. I thought to myself 'Yes! There's my star!' and you didn't disappoint."

He shuffled a little closer to me, and I fought the urge to move away from him just out of politeness. He drank the rest of his whiskey and shuffled even closer until our thighs were touching.

"You've got star potential, Kurt," he said quietly. "You're going to be my little star..."

Quite suddenly his hands were either side of my face and his lips were pressed hard against mine. I shrieked and tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge and just kissed me harder. The smell of whiskey was overpowering and his stubble was scratchy against my skin. He pushed me onto my back, his tongue trying to push into my mouth, when I finally managed to fight him off and breathe again

"What the hell are you doing?" I cried. I tried to get him off me but he'd pinned me to the couch.

"Come on, baby," he said, his voice sounding gruff and deep. "Don't act like you don't want it."

He started to kiss and bite my neck, painfully hard, and I tried to get him off me but he was just too strong.

"No, Will... don't... please, stop...

But the fact that I was in tears and completely terrified wasn't discouraging him. He untucked my shirt and ran his calloused hands over my skin, sucking on my neck and letting out deep moans.

"Will, stop... please..."

"I love you so much, baby... I love my little star..."

"Please, Will... please don't... stop... stop it, Will... STOP!"

I finally managed to get him off of me and scrambled off the couch, trembling all over. He stood up, staring at me, and walked towards me. I backed away from him until I was right up against the wall.

"Kurt, baby," he said, smiling. "Why are you being like this? I'm just trying to show you how much you mean to me."

I wiped the tears of my face with a shaky hand. "By forcing yourself on me?"

"But you feel the same way, don't you?" he said. His smile was really starting to scare me.

"No, I don't," I said. "You're just my boss, Will. Why would you think that?"

"But after everything I've done for you," he insisted. "I mean... aren't you grateful for all that?"

"Of course I am. But that doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you!"

All of a sudden, Will pinned me up against the wall. He wasn't smiling anymore. He looked furious... terrifying.

"I made you, Kurt," he said through gritted teeth. "You'd be _nothing_ without me. You'd be dirt poor and starving if it wasn't for me looking after you. And this is how you repay me?"

I was sobbing, but too afraid to say anything. His hands were caressing my arms and I could feel his erection pressing against my thigh.

"I've done nothing but love you since the moment I saw you," he said. "I gave you _everything_. I made you the website, I pay you more than any of my other actors, I made you the star above everyone else, and yet you can't show me a little gratitude."

"I _am_ grateful," I said, crying. "But... but I'm not going to have sex with you just... just to show it."

Will suddenly smirked. "I'm not even going to get a little taste of that Kurt Angel magic?"

Something clicked inside my head. "It's not me that you want, is it? It's Kurt Angel who you're in love with, not me. And you of all people should know that Kurt Angel isn't real."

I pushed him away from me, roughly wiping the tears off my face. I didn't feel quite so afraid now that I knew what was going on in his fucked up little mind.

"You're deluded, Will," I said forcefully. "You need to learn the difference between fantasy and reality, because the Kurt Angel in your movies and the Kurt Hummel that you just tried to _rape_ earlier are too very different people, you sick fuck!"

And then he slapped me in the face. It was so unexpected that I almost fell over from the force of it. My cheek was burning and a single tear escaped, but I refused to let myself cry again.

"You ungrateful little bitch!" he spat. "Don't forget that I _made _you, and I can destroy you just as easily! Do you honestly think you could ever get a real job, a slutty little high school drop-out like you? You _need_ me, Kurt, so you better watch yourself because if you put one foot out of line then you're through! I will end you! Now get the fuck out of my house, you stupid little whore!"

I practically ran out of the house, and I didn't stop and didn't look back until I was in my apartment. The moment I shut the door behind me I leant against the door and burst into tears, shaking. I could still smell the whiskey. My neck hurt from his bites and cheek was throbbing. I felt so... disgusting. So tainted.

"Kurt, what happened? What's wrong?"

I didn't even realise Blaine was home. He led me over to the couch, and once he sat me down he wrapped his arms around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder and wept.

"It's okay," he whispered, holding me tightly. "Let it all out. You don't have to tell me what happened until you're ready."

I cried my eyes out against his shoulder, cried until it hurt, and he held me and stroked my hair. I'm not sure how long we sat there like that, but eventually I calmed down a little and my crying subsided. Blaine pulled away from me and wiped the tears from my cheek with his thumb. When he went to touch my other cheek I winced from the pain. He looked so worried.

"Your cheek is so red," he said quietly. "It looks so sore, like someone hit you. What happened?"

"Will did it," I whispered.

Blaine's eyes got wider. He looked horrified.  
"He hit you?" he exclaimed. "Why the hell would he do that?"

I didn't even want to say it. "Because I... because I wouldn't... I wouldn't sleep with him."

Blaine looked outraged, so disgusted that he was speechless.

"You were right about him," I said. "You were right about everything. He said he's in love with me and that's why he made me his star. When I pushed him away he called me... ungrateful."

Blaine's hands balled into tight fists and he was shaking a little bit. I'd never seen him so angry.

"Aren't I going to get any I-told-you-so's?" I said bitterly.

He looked at me seriously and shook his head. His eyes lingered at my cheek, and then my neck – which I'm sure must have been covered in nasty looking bite marks – and then finally he looked into my eyes.

"You have no idea how much I wish I was wrong," he said, sounding a little choked up. "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

He looked as if he was going to cry himself, so I took hold of his hand and squeezed it. I felt him squeeze back, before lifting my hand and kissing the back of it.

"I don't know what to do, Blaine," I said nervously. "He was so angry. He said that he could ruin my whole life if stepped out of line, and it's true. I need the money, and it's not like I can get a regular job, I didn't even graduate from high school. I mean, what would I put on my résumé? All I'm good at is serving coffee and Pornogasms. I can't lose my job."

"So you're just going to let him get away with this?" said Blaine.

"What choice do I have?"

"You can't just pretend this never happened, Kurt. Will _attacked_ you, he tried to force himself on you, and you shouldn't be the one getting punished for it."

I could feel myself starting to cry again, and Blaine held my hand a little tighter.

"I don't know what to do, Blaine," I whispered through my fresh tears. "I just don't know what to do..."

He wiped my tears away again, his hand resting softly on my sore cheek.

"It's okay," he said gently. "It's okay... I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

I don't know why, but I leant forward and kissed him. He gasped a little, before tenderly kissing me back. I really don't know why I did it. It wasn't for any romantic reasons or anything like that. I've never thought of Blaine in that way. I think it was just for the comfort. I don't know... I wasn't thinking clearly anymore.

"Can you stay with me tonight, please?" I said a little desperately. "We don't have to like, _do_ anything. I just don't want to be alone right now."

He looked into my eyes and nodded kind of sadly.

That night Blaine shared my bed. We were fully clothed, and just held each other and kissed a little bit until I finally fell asleep. It was... nice.

* * *

I wasn't going to have any Klaine in this chapter, but after I watched Original Song (which I am _still not over_) I felt like I needed some.  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers. Even though I've made Mr. Schue into a right bastard.

xxx


	9. Tasteful Erotica

After all the stress of previous chapters, things are finally looking up for Kurt.  
And do you know why? Because, even though no smut happens, Sue's in this one. So nothing can hurt.

Also, amazingly, I know exactly how this fic is going to end. Finally.  
So this is almost the end for our little star. One more chapter and an epilogue after this. I know, heartbreaking. But we have to move on.

Reviewing me will make the pain go away :)

I don't why, but I don't own Glee. I know right? Crazy.

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Tasteful Erotica**

It was on the day of the _Steam_ shoot that I got the text. That cold, blunt, unemotional text from Will.

_Steam just cancelled the shoot. Filming tomorrow at 12pm. _

That was it. The old Will, the Will that didn't scare me, would always end his texts with kisses and would call me 'baby' or 'honey' at least once. He would have shown a little remorse about my photo shoot being cancelled and would have apologised for making me work on my birthday. But I knew that working on my birthday was just Will's spiteful way of getting back at me. He'd probably make filming last all day, so I wouldn't have any time to enjoy my 20th with Blaine, Mercedes and Rachel – my little family – and he'd know that I wouldn't argue just out of fear.

But something about the shoot being cancelled just didn't really add up in my head. The magazine had seemed so excited to have me, so why were they suddenly cancelling? I mean, I'd understand rescheduling it but not cancelling altogether, especially at such short notice. They were going to interview me and do a five page spread. It seemed like such a huge part of next month's issue to get rid of. It didn't seem right.

I searched through all the magazines in my room until I found an old copy of _Steam_. I flicked through it until I found the address off the magazine's main offices. I was going to have to go there. I had to hear for myself exactly why they'd cancelled. I just couldn't trust what Will said.

_Steam_ was the highest selling erotic magazine in the country, but their main office wasn't that far from where I lived. It was right in the middle of the city and took a while to get to by taxi. The editor-in-chief's office was right on the top floor, and I couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous. This place was intimidating. I stopped in front of the secretary's desk, unsure of what to do with myself. A pretty but slightly bitchy looking Latina girl, probably a couple of years older than me, was flicking nonchalantly through a gossip magazine and talking into her cell phone. She was completely ignoring me.

"Brittany, of course you're cat isn't reading your diary. Because cats can't read, sweetie. Yes, I'm sure. Look, you can come over to my place tonight after work. I'll help you take your mind off things, if you know what I mean. I mean we can have sex, Brittany. God..."

I cleared my throat to get her attention, and she glance up at me and rolled her eye.

"Just a second, Britt, work thing." She looked up at me with an expression of deepest contempt that I could easily match. "Can I help you?"

"I need to talk to the editor-in-chief," I said.

"Do you have an appointment?" she said, sounding bored.

"Erm... no."

"Ms. Sylvester doesn't see anyone without an appointment." She smiled in a really fake way. "Sorry."

"You don't understand," I said before she could put the phone to her ear again. "I'm supposed to be doing a photo shoot and interview with this magazine today."

She looked at me a little suspiciously, arching an eyebrow. "Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Kurt... Angel," I said, my insides squirming a little. I kind of hated that name now.

"Ohhh!" said the secretary, nodding and smiling genuinely. "I know you. The gay porn star, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," I said, trying to seem happy about it.

She looked kind of impressed. "Wow. You know, I'm not sure why I didn't recognise you straight away. My girlfriend has a thing about watching two guys doing it and she made me watch one of your movies with her. It was you and this super fine guy with a mohawk. I didn't think I'd like it, but it was actually pretty hot."

"Thanks?" I said awkwardly as she smirked at me. "So... can I see the editor-in-chief now?"

"Oh right, yeah," she said, pressing a button on the speaker phone on the desk. "Ms. Sylvester, there's a Mr. Kurt Angel here to see you."

"_Good, send him in,"_ said a voice through the speaker.

As I made my way to the office door I could hear the secretary saying "Brittany, are you still there? Good. You will never guess who I just talked to!"

Sue Sylvester, editor-in-chief of _Steam_ magazine, was sat behind her large mahogany desk dressed all in black. The walls of her huge office were covered in framed magazine covers and certificates. She didn't stand up or shake my hand when I entered the room, and told me to sit down on the small, uncomfortable looking chair in front of her desk.

"So why exactly did you need to see me?" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"I was supposed to be having an interview and photo shoot today," I said, trying not to show how nervous I was. "And I was just wondering why it got cancelled this morning."

Ms. Sylvester sneered at me. "I should be the one asking you that, since I was the one who received the call this morning that _you_ were cancelling."

"Wait... what?" I said, beyond confused.

"Your director and manager, Mr. William Schuester, called me this morning to cancel," she said slowly, clearly angry. "In spite of the fact that this interview and photo shoot had been organised for weeks, we're paying you a considerable figure for it, and we have nothing to replace your five page spread this close to print. So, care to tell me why you've decided you've got better things to do?"

I couldn't believe it. I actually felt kind of sick.

"I don't understand," I said quietly. "Will told me this morning that you were the one that cancelled. That's why I came here. It just didn't seem right... I can't believe he did this to me, he is so... so... _petty_."

"Am I missing something here?" said Ms. Sylvester, no longer angry but still kind of serious.

"Erm... nothing," I said uncomfortably. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologise," she said. "I think I know what's going on. I've seen this all before. Schuester wants in your pants, doesn't he?"

I was taken aback by the bluntness, but I nodded.

"And you turned him down, denting his pride and making him feel bitter and resentful, right?"

I nodded again.

"Oh yes, I've seen it a hundred times," she said thoughtfully. "Those overconfident amateur adult film makers who fall for their star, and end up confusing fantasy with reality and the phrase 'no means no' with 'no means please continue'. They're the kind of grinning sickos that you'd never get tired of kicking."

I wasn't entirely sure what to say to all that, but she'd pretty much hit the nail on the head.

"Tell me, Kurt Angel," she said, leaning back in her big leather chair. "I'll probably forget it in a few minutes, but what's your real name?"

"Kurt Hummel," I said.

"I'm guessing it was Schuester who came up with your stage name?"

I nodded. "Yeah, because of how innocent I look."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. There's always a market for the 'barely legal' on the internet. But that's not why I wanted you in my magazine."

"Really?" I said. "But I figured that's why I'm so famous, the whole innocent thing."

"But you're not innocent. You're a porn star, for God's sake. That's just your character. I'm more interested in the young man behind that character, rather than the product that that perv Schuester created."

She leaned forward in her chair, really scrutinising me.

"I pride myself on seeing the star potential in people," she said. "And that's why this magazine is a best-seller. I've won awards. No one who is featured in this magazine is exploited in any way. It's not about making people into vapid sex objects with no purpose other than to be masturbated over– that's the porn industry's job. This is about showcasing people who are using their sexuality as a form of self-expression or something arty like that. Take last month's cover, for example."

"Oh, yes," I said. "The gothic burlesque performer, Tina Cohen-Chang. Those were some beautiful photos, very tastefully done, and she came across as so down-to-earth in her interview."

"Precisely," said Ms. Sylvester, looking pleased with herself. "And next month's cover star is going to be even better. You."

I did a double take. "What? You mean... I'm actually going to be on the cover?"

She nodded. "And you're not working for Schuester anymore."

Okay, this was getting surreal. "Why not?"

"Lady, I can spot a poisonous environment a mile away," she said. "Usually because I'm the cause of then. Schuester is pissed off because you turned him down. He was only making you the star because he was hoping for a little action in return, and now he's going to make your working life as difficult as possible, knowing that you can't just quit because you've grown to depend on him. You're worth better than this, which is why you're now working for me, since I'm a lot better than him."

"Working for you?" I said, dumbfounded. "What am I going to be doing exactly?"

"Well, I've been on the lookout for a model for a while," she said. "And you'll be perfect. I'm willing to pay double whatever Schuester's offering and you don't have to keep that stage name if you don't want to."

"Wow..." I sighed. "Erm... thank you. I really don't know what to say."

"Accepting the job would be a good start."

I chuckled nervously. I couldn't believe this. "Right, yes... of course, I'll take the job!"

Ms. Sylvester smirked. "That doesn't surprise me. I'll also talk to my lawyer, see if I can get the rights to that website of yours. It would be better if your movies were legally owned by you. Lord knows what Schuester will do with them once you've left him for bigger and better things."

She stood up and offered me her hand, and I got up and shook it, grinning from ear to ear.

"Welcome to the world of tasteful erotica, Lady," she said with a smirk.

"Thanks," I said after sitting back down. "But I'd prefer it if you didn't call me Lady."

"If you insist," she said with a shrug. "Since we're now working together I'll allow you to choose from the following nicknames; Gelfin, Porcelain, or Tickle-Me-Doe-Face."

"I'm going to have to go with Porcelain."

"Damn, I was hoping for Tickle-Me-Doe-Face..."

I couldn't help but laugh. She was so strange, but I couldn't help but respect her. She was saving me, after all. She was offering me a completely unexpected lifeline.

"Santana," she said sternly into her speaker phone. "Put the magazine away, get off the phone to your simpleton girlfriend and call my lawyer. I need a meeting as soon as possible."

"_Yes, Ms. Sylvester." _

"And then drag those ridiculous silicone jugs of yours down to the studio and tell the crew to step up again. We're having a photo shoot after all."

"_Yes, Ms. Sylvester." _

"Thank you so much for this, Ms. Sylvester," I said. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Don't mention it, Porcelain," she said, waving it away. "Now you go back to that Schuester and you tell him you're working for Sue Sylvester now. You should also inform him, preferably in public where he can't escape, that he did not make you a star. You did that all by yourself, kid, and he'd be nothing without you."

I had to admit, she made a valid point. I had a feeling that my life was going to get a hell of a lot better after today.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers :D  
And, in case you were wondering, yes the next chapter will be smutty. You bunch of perverts...

xxx


	10. A Very Happy Birthday

This is technically the last chapter.  
I know, I know. It's heartbreaking. But stop crying. Because I have good news!

**There's an epilogue after this!**

So it isn't really over. _Really_. Just... almost over.  
Anyway, this chapter is actually quite happy too. After all the drama of previous chapters it was nice to write something a bit cheerful.  
Also, the smut has returned. Don't act like you're not happy. You love it.

Reviews would be just peachy. Come on, it's my Kurt's birthday...

Also, still don't own anything. I've been calling Ryan Murphy but that damn restraining order keeps getting in the way.

* * *

**Chapter Ten – A Very Happy Birthday**

"Happy birthday," said Blaine, getting up from his breakfast to give me a hug.

"I'm hoping it will be," I said. "Today is the first day of the rest of my life."

"You know, I'm actually really proud of you," he said, leaning against the table.

I smirked at him. "Why do you sound so surprised by that?"

Blaine chuckled. "I'm serious, Kurt. The past few weeks have been tough. You've been through so much, and I think it's amazing how well you've dealt with it all."

"Well it's like my Dad always used to say to me when I was younger," I said. "No one pushes the Hummels around."

As I sat down and poured myself some coffee, Blaine went over to the fridge.

"This is from me and Rachel," he said. "She did most of the decorating, as you can probably tell."

He put a cake on the table in front of me. It was covered in butter icing, sprinkles and edible glitter, and had 'Happy Birthday, Kurt!' written on it, surrounded by yellow stars drawn with icing. It was garish but adorable, like it had been decorated by a perfectionist toddler.

"Oh yeah, Rachel definitely decorated this," I laughed. "Thank you guys so much."

I leant forward and kissed him on the cheek, making him smile.

"We can save this for tonight," he said. "Rachel and Mercedes are coming over at around eight."

"I have a feeling today is going to be awesome," I said happily. "I won't be working for Will anymore, I have this fantastic new job where I don't have to have sex with anybody or anything, and then I get to come home to my little family for cake, booze and musicals. What could possibly be better?"

"I literally can't think of anything," said Blaine with a grin. "But before you go liberate yourself from the clutches of that pervert, I need to give you your gift."

He rushed off to his room and came back carrying a CD case.

"I made this for you," he said, handing it to me. "It's kind of like a mixtape. I put on a bunch of your favourite songs, all the ones that I know cheer you up when you're sad, and I even sung a couple of them. I hope you like it."

On the cover he'd written me a message in his perfect little handwriting.

_To my best friend, Kurt_

_I made this CD just for you_  
_To listen to when you're feeling blue  
Songs I know will make you happy  
When life starts to get kind of crappy  
__You're the very best friend I've ever had  
__And I hope my singing doesn't suck too bad_

_Insane amounts of love, Blaine xxx _

It was so sweet and lovely and dorky and cute. I thought I was going to cry, but in a good way. I stood up and gave Blaine a long, tight hug.

"I love it," I said as I pulled away from him. "Thank you. You certainly have a way with words."

"Thanks," he chuckled. "And... you're welcome."

"Right," I said as went to get my jacket. "Well I'm off to go quit my job. See you later."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek before I left the apartment. As I was making my way out of the building I got a text on my phone, and I stopped in my tracks when I saw who it was from.

_Happy birthday. Don't worry, I'm not going to come over again. Hope you have a great day, baby. Love, Dave xxx_

I hadn't heard from him since that night, but strangely the thought of him didn't make my stomach clench painfully anymore. It didn't hurt to see his name. Instead I just smiled to myself and carried on making my way to Will's house for the last time. I knew there was always going to be a part of me that loved him, and I couldn't help that. You never forget your first love after all. But I was done living in the past. It was time to move on.

Will's house didn't seem nearly as spectacular as it had when I first came here. I sat in my bathrobe in the largest bedroom, flicking through a magazine as the crew set up, just like always. Noah came and sat next to me.

"Afternoon, Puckerman," I said happily.

"Whoa, you seem perky," he said. "What's up with you, birthday girl?"

"I just have a feeling that today is going to be really good," I said, smiling at him.

He looked at suspiciously. "I don't think I've ever seen you this cheerful before... it's creepy."

I just giggled, unnerving him further.

"Anyway," he said. "Will says we're doing a threesome today with that new guy. You know, the blonde kid with the freakishly huge mouth."

"Sam?"

"Yeah, that's him. You worked with him before?"

"Once."

"Is he any good?"

I shivered in spite of myself from the memories. "Amazing."

"Better than me?"

I scoffed. "It's not that difficult to be better than you, Noah."

"Shut up, Princess."

"You love me really."

"No, I don't."

"You'll miss me when I'm gone."

He did a double take. "Wait... what? What do you mean 'when you're gone'?"

I smirked at him. "You'll see."

Before Noah could ask any more questions, Sam showed up. He was also in his bathrobe and he blushed quite furiously when he saw me. I'd forgotten how cute he was. Also, how big his mouth was.

"Hey," he said awkwardly, standing in front of me just like the first time.

"Hi, Sam," I said with a smile.

"So... how are you?"

"Just wonderful. My life has very abruptly become awesome, more details later. Also, I'll forgive you for not getting me a birthday present, since you didn't know."

"Oh, right..." he blushed a little harder. "Happy birthday."

He turned to Noah and offered his hand. "Hi, I'm Sam. I don't think we've met."

Noah just looked at Sam's hand until it fell uncomfortably at his side. He really should stop introducing himself like that.

"I'm Puck," he said.

"No, he's not," I added. "His name is Noah Puckerman. Puck is just his ridiculous 'badass' nickname."

"Nobody asked you, Princess."

"I'm just saying."

"Well don't."

"I just don't want to encourage people to refer to you by your stupid nickname."

"Oh fuck off, Princess. God, you're so annoying."

"And yet you love me so much."

"No, I don't. Fucking hate you."

"And you're going to miss me so hard when I'm gone."

"Wait," Sam piped up. "What do you mean 'when you're gone'? Where are you going?"

"Good question," said Noah.

Will called us before I could answer. He looked, for lack of a better word, rough. He clearly hadn't shaved in a while and there were bags under his eyes. My smile got a little bigger.

"Okay, guys," he said, not sounding as cheerful as normal. "I..."

"I have an announcement to make," I interrupted. "Will, if I may?"

He sighed. "Go ahead."

Even though I was talking to Will, I made sure my voice was loud enough for the whole room to hear. _In public, where he can't escape._

"Now yesterday I received some bad news from you," I said pleasantly. "Apparently my interview and photo shoot with _Steam_ magazine was cancelled at very last minute. But I went to _Steam_ magazine anyway because, funnily enough, I don't trust every word you say, Will. So I spoke with the editor-in-chief, and it turns out that she didn't cancel, _you_ did. And she was not happy about that, but luckily it all turned out fine. I did my interview and photo shoot anyway and I'm going to be on the cover."

I heard Noah gasp, Sam whispered "Whoa..." and Will's eyes got comically wider.

"But that's not all. Ms. Sylvester noticed from your petty, immature behaviour that I was working in a poisonous environment, the kind that a star like me shouldn't have to suffer through. You see, she can appreciate the true star potential I have, unlike you, Will, who has only ever seen me as the personification of a wet dream. So it pleases me no end to inform you that this will be the last movie I make for you. Call it my farewell tour. My victory lap, if you will."

"Wait a second," he said. "You're... you're leaving?"

"You catch on quick," I said with a smirk.

"Leaving to do what exactly?" he sneered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that part. Ms. Sylvester offered me a job. I'm going to be modelling for her magazine now. She's paying me twice as much as you do, and I don't have to worry about anyone taking advantage of me. Like any desperate, lonely, alcohol-sodden amateur film makers who are pushing forty and don't understand that no means no. For example, that's just off the top of my head. But, as of now, your perfect creation, Kurt Angel, is no more. I'm myself now. I'm Kurt Hummel, and no one pushes the Hummels around."

Will had an ugly frown on his face, but didn't say anything. Some of the crew were whispering behind his back. I was feeling extremely pleased with myself as I took of my bathrobe and sat in the middle of the bed between Noah and Sam, who were already naked and both looking very impressed.

"Can we get on with this now please?" I said. "I don't want to waste my entire birthday here. I'm guessing you want the usual from me, Will. Lots of heat and passion, innocent looks to camera, etc?"

Will just glared at me and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Considering this is my last movie and it's my birthday," I said to Noah and Sam. "I'm expecting great things from the both of you. Sammy, you're already there. Noah, you need to try a little harder."

Noah shook his head and smirked. "You're such a bitch, Kurt. But I've got to admit, you're kind of awesome."

"And you're going to miss me," I added.

"Don't push it," he said.

Sam was just smiling at me, looking as awestruck as the day we first met. But that admiration was understandable now. Once we started filming I kissed him first, hard and passionate, tangling my fingers in his blonde hair as we knelt in the middle of the bed. I felt Noah kneel behind me, his hands on my hips and his lips and teeth on my shoulders and the back of my neck. Both their bodies were pushed up against me, and I could feel their growing erections hot against my skin. I turned my head to kiss Noah, our tongues battling for dominance as always, as Sam's huge mouth made its way down my jaw, my neck and my chest. I moaned into Noah's mouth when I felt Sam swallow my cock, sucking hard and swirling his tongue. Was there anything this guy wasn't amazing at? It felt even better than the last time.

Soon they had me writhing and purring on my back. Sam was pounding into my ass like his life depended on it, managing to hit that sweet spot every single time, and somehow managing to be even more mind-blowing than the first time. There were no wide eyed looks to the camera as he fucked me and stroked my cock, and there were no Pornogasms as I took Noah's throbbing hard on in my mouth. I ignored the cameras and the crew and Will. I focus all my attention on the two guys fucking me, willing the both to come because I felt so damn close to the edge myself. It was probably the last time I was ever going to be part of a threesome anyway. Sexually speaking, Kurt Hummel isn't nearly as adventurous as Kurt Angel, so I may as well enjoy this last day of filming.

I let out a lot of loud, high moans around Noah's length as he thrust into my mouth and Sam pounded into my ass. There was no way I was going to hold on much longer and I hated coming first, so it was time to play dirty. I clenched hard around Sam as I relaxed my throat and swallowed all of Noah's cock, humming around him, and I heard then both cry out. Noah, of course, was the first to come, erupting hard down my throat and grabbing my hair. As I swallowed every last drop and licked him clean, Sam let out a loud moan and came hard inside me, thrusting into me until he was completely spent. He pulled out of me at took my aching cock in his mouth, and he only need to give it a few sucks before my orgasm finally hit me and God, it hit me hard. Even when Sam wasn't trying he could make me fall apart in no time.

After filming, Will didn't come to talk to me. He just went off to talk to one of the sound guys as the runner came to give us our bathrobes and bottles of water. Not that I cared. I didn't care if I never spoke to Will ever again. I was moving onto bigger and better things now. Once we were all clean, dressed and presentable, Noah wished me a happy birthday and actually gave me a hug. I knew he was going to miss me, even though he refused to admit it. As I made my way out of the house, Sam caught up with me.

"I think it's really awesome what you're doing, Kurt," he said with a dorky grin.

"Thanks," I said. "I know. Planning on following in my esteemed footsteps again, are we, Samuel?"

He just chuckled and shrugged. He really was so adorable. But no. I was done with guys. For now, at least.

"Well, good luck, Kurt Hummel," he said, offering his hand. "And happy birthday."

I looked at him for a second and smiled, before shaking his hand.

"It's been a very happy birthday indeed."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers :)  
At the time of writing this, I haven't actually started the epilogue yet, but I'll try not to take too long.  
Reviews would be nice. Throw some at me.

xxx


	11. Epilogue  Getting It Right

So it's over. Officially over. *passes round the tissues*  
But it's been fun.  
Considering this is the first AU fic I've ever written, I'd say this went pretty well.

Anyhoo, this epilogue is dedicated to John on Tumblr (*waves*), since he gave me the idea for this fic in the first place.  
This if for you, dude. You're basically the reason why I decided to end it like this :)

So yeah, reviews the pants of this. FOR THE LAST TIME *sobs*

And I still don't own Glee. What's up with that?

* * *

**Epilogue – Getting It Right**

"Evening, everybody," I said into the microphone. "Let me introduce tonight's musical entertainment, back by very popular demand – especially from the ladies on the table in front of me – Mr. Blaine Anderson!"

There was lots of cheering and applause as Blaine got up on stage and sat behind the keyboard. His fangirls on the closest table to the stage were practically screaming. Blaine started playing something slow and jazzy and sensual, and nearly everyone chuckled when he began singing a soulful version of _Hit Me Baby One More Time_ by Britney Spears. He was actually really good. He didn't even forget any of the words, and I never thought that that song could ever sound so sexy. The fangirls looked as if they were about to swoon themselves to death. Either Blaine hadn't let them down gently, or they were still under the sad impression that he was straight. Either way, it was fucking hilarious to watch.

The applause when he finished was louder than ever. There was a lot of flirty smiling and hair flicking and eyelash batting from the fangirls as he walked directly past them and towards me. They looked a little disappointed.

"Great show tonight," I said.

"Thanks," he said, grinning. "I feel like it actually went really well."

"Yeah, you remembered all the words and everything," I said, smirking at him. "I call that progress. You'll be selling out stadiums in no time."

Blaine just laughed and pulled me into a tight hug. Over his shoulder I noticed that the fangirls were staring daggers at me, so I decided on a whim to screw with their heads a little. I kissed Blaine's neck and grabbed his ass.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" he said in surprised, pulling away from me.

"Pissing off your fangirls," I said, gesturing to the table behind him.

He looked over to them and blushed a little bit. "Oh yeah. I figured they'd have given up on me by now. I told them all I'm gay months ago, but I don't think they believed me."

"Maybe we should make out in front of them," I suggested. "We're both single now, and I think that would really hammer home the message."

Blaine blushed even harder. "I don't know... it'll make them hate you."

"They already hate me," I chuckled, before pulling him into a very quick kiss. He was startled, but I still felt him kiss me back. I looked over at the fangirls once we separated, and they looked somewhere between distraught and deeply jealous. Blaine and I looked at each other and laughed.

"I think they believe you now," I said.

"They look like they're going to actually kill you," he said.

I scoffed. "Like to see them try. Anyway, I have to go back to work."

"See you later, Kurt," he said, kissing me on the cheek just out of habit. The fangirls definitely didn't like that.

Once I got behind the counter ready to take coffee orders, Mercedes gave me a very questioning look.

"Am I goin' crazy, or did I just see you mackin' on Blaine?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Relax, Mercedes," I said. "It was just to annoy his fangirls. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"I said it once and I'll it again," she said. "Y'all just need to date each other already."

"For the millionth time, I don't like him in that way," I said, exasperated. "Not now, not ever. We're just friends, end of story."

"Right," she said sceptically.

I shook my head at her before turning to take a costumer's order, and I gasped when I realised who it was. I'd recognise that blonde dye-job and ridiculously huge mouth anywhere.

"Sam," I said, my voice sounding higher than usual. "Hi."

"Hey," he said with that same dorky smile.

I hadn't seen him in about six months, but he really hadn't changed a bit. He was still so cute.

"I was going to ask what you were doing here," I said awkwardly. "But that would be a stupid question, considering this is a coffee house."

We both laughed.

"Can I get a low fat soya latte, please?" he said.

"Still watching your weight for literally no reason, I see," I said with a smirk.

He shrugged. "There's no car-pool lane to sexy."

I chuckled and shook my head. He definitely hadn't gotten any less weird either.

"Can I get you anything else?" I asked.

He smirked at me. "How about a date? What time do you get off work?"

I looked at him in surprise. "Wow, you certainly don't waste your time."

"Come on," he said flirtatiously. "We're not co-workers anymore. You don't have an excuse to say no."

He had a point, and I couldn't help but smirk back at him.

"Take a seat," I said. "I'll get your order in a second."

Sam sat there drinking his coffee right up until I finished my shift, and Mercedes and Rachel were giving me quizzical looks the whole time once I'd explained who he was. Once I was done Sam took me out to dinner at a restaurant nearby. He only ordered a garden salad, even after all the 'are you fucking me?' looks I gave him, and we talked for ages. He said he was still in the porn industry, but he wasn't working for Will anymore. Apparently Will had started to turn him into the new star, getting worryingly close until Sam had enough and left before it could get even more inappropriate. I told him about what it was like working for _Steam,_ and he said that he'd bought my issue on the day it came out and thought my pictures were amazing. The way he was talking about it I was surprised he didn't pull out his copy of the magazine and beg me to sign it for him.

"We're getting dessert, by the way," I said, finishing my glass of wine."

Sam didn't look too happy. "I'd rather not."

"Samuel, I'm going to tell you this for the last time," I said seriously. "You do not need to watch your weight. You do not need to feel bad if you eat more than a salad. You do not need to work out all the time. You are, for lack of a better word, _hot_. I mean, you're weird and nerdy and your mouth really is distractingly large, but you're smoking hot. So stop being such a prude and order some damn dessert, because this is no way to treat a guy on a first official date."

Once again he was shell-shocked by my bluntness, but sometimes honesty is the only way to get anything done. Eventually he agreed to get something for us to share. It was a start.

"So, Kurt," he said flirtatiously. "You really think I'm smoking hot?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't let it go to your head."

"You know, I can think of a few ways we can burn off this dessert," he said, his voice sounding husky.

I smirked right back at him, giving as good as I got.

"Oh, I bet you can," I purred. "But what makes you think I'm putting out on a first date?"

He chuckled, leaning forward in his seat and staring right into my eyes.

"Come on," he insisted. "As if you could resist this. And you said it yourself that I'm the second best you've ever had. Are you really not going to give me a chance to be your number one?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "That was so lame. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to."

"So your place or mine?" he said with a smirk.

His cheesy lines and general persistent dorkiness was a lot more charming than you'd think. In what felt like no time at all we were back at his place. Everything was so easy. There wasn't any awkwardness. From the moment we stepped into his apartment it just felt like we were the only two people in the world, this was all just meant to happen. We were already undressing each other before we even got to his bedroom, our clothes getting chucked haphazardly behind us as we attacked each other's mouths. It felt so good to be kissing him again, but it was even better this time. No cameras, no acting, no pretence – just raw passion, the kind I hadn't felt in ages.

We were naked and making out on his bed in no time, and there was so much need and impatience radiating from both of us. Soon he was inside me again, fucking me like his life depended on, hitting that sweet spot inside me with every thrust and making me completely fall apart. He quickly had me screaming his name, clinging onto the headboard until my knuckles went white as I begged him not to stop. The bed was creaking underneath us, and when my orgasm finally hit me I honestly thought I was going to pass out. Sam came about a second after me, gruffly crying out my name and thrusting into me until he was completely spent. He kissed me softly as I trembled from the aftershocks of my orgasm. I'd never felt anything so incredible.

We lay next to each other under the sheets, drowsily kissing each other. He looked deep into my eyes, brushed a strand of hair out of my face and whispered something in a weird language I didn't understand.

"What?"

"It means 'beautiful eyes' in Na'vi," he said. "You know, the Avatar language."

I looked at him like he was insane. "You actually speak the language from Avatar?"

"Yeah," he said like it was perfectly normal.

I laughed. "You're such a dork. Next you'll be telling me you speak Elfish and Klingon... oh my God, you speak Elfish and Klingon, don't know?"

Sam blushed a little bit. "Not like, fluently or anything."

"Wow," I said. "You really are nerd. If we were in high school and you didn't have your universal good looks to protect you, you'd be getting your head flushed down the toilet."

He chuckled."I guess you wouldn't want to be seen with a loser like me, huh?"

I smiled at him. "Luckily for you I'm also kind of a loser, which may explain why I like you so much. Also, you're fucking amazing in bed, so I think I can live with being complimented in fictional languages."

We both laughed as he held me tighter and kissed me again. It felt wonderful falling asleep in his arms, but even better waking up next to him. I was sure I wouldn't hear the end of it from Blaine once I got home wearing last night's clothes, but screw it. Blaine had wanted me to get with Sam ages ago anyway. He'd be happy that I was happy. He'd be glad that I finally had the chance to get it right.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers :)  
Kurt Angel is out of here.  
Chuck some reviews at me.

xxx


End file.
